To the End
by my brain hurts
Summary: Raven has just told the Titans about her destiny. She thinks about how to deal with it and is worried about what the future holds. Rated for future violence. May become RobRae in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Raven has just told the Titans about her destiny. She thinks about how to deal with it and is worried about what the future holds. Rated for future violence. May become RobRae in time. **

Raven sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She wondered how her friends managed it. She had told them everything, who she was, what she was, what she was destined to do, and they didn't care. They told her they would stop it, stop him. She shuddered at the mere thought of her friends, he good, innocent friends facing her father, Trigon, the most powerful demon in existence. She didn't deserve them. She had lied to them and deceived them. She knew there was only one way to save them; to leave. As much as she tried to deny it she cared for them. They were her only weakness, aside from her emotions, which she could control. Her father knew that and would send his minions after them in the hope of incurring her rage, forcing her to lose control. Raven made up her mind; she would leave as soon as possible. She sighed; the Titans wouldn't understand and would try to make her stay. She sat there for a while longer, lost in her thoughts. She was brought back to reality by a sharp knock on her door. It slid open with a hydraulic hiss. Robin stood in the doorway, looking at Raven with concern. Raven glanced at him, about to ask him what he wanted when it hit her hard; a vision.

_The city burned under a blackened sky. A dark figure loomed in the distance. Four smaller figures launched an attack on it. One flew with tremendous speed and threw green energy orbs at the figure. Another stood on the ground, firing a blue beam from his arm. A third morphed into a T-Rex and proceeded to bite and tear the figure with its teeth. And the fourth, the only one without any powers fought the hardest of all. He threw exploding discs, birdarangs and everything else in his belt at the monster screaming at it 'Let her go! She doesn't belong to you!' The dark figure laughed and fired a powerful red blast of energy at the four. When the dust settled the Teen Titans were no more. They lay dead at the feet of Trigon, now the ruler of earth. He spoke in a dark, deafening voice 'They fought bravely, but they posed no challenge. I cannot believe you actually thought that they could save you from, me daughter.' A figure stepped out of the shadows, her black, blood stained cloak swishing as she moved. Her four crimson eyes stared at the four dead titans. 'Neither can I Father'. She looked around at the devastated city and said 'This world is yours. Where to next?' __'Azarath I think.' The demon paused and thought for a moment before continuing. 'Yes, to Azarath. I want to see the look on Azars face when she sees that you have embraced your destiny.' The girl raised her arms and uttered a chant. Everything faded to black._

Raven blinked. 'Raven, are you all right?' asked Robin 'You went into convulsions and your eyes went black! What happened?' 'I have to leave earth' she said quietly, sitting up from the position she had fallen into during her vision. 'What?' shouted Robin angrily 'if this is about what you told us then you know that we don't care. We are your friends and we want to help you defeat Tri..' 'I had a vision' she snapped, interrupting him. 'I saw him destroy you all. You were nothing to him! He swatted you all like flies! And I, I stood there and watched.' Robin gasped in shock at Ravens revelation. 'I am going to lose control of my demonic side! I am going to set him free! I HAVE TO LEAVE!' Emotions rose in Ravens voice. 'Raven, there has to be something we can do. Maybe the Justice League can help.' said Robin, desperate to find a way to make Raven stay. 'They wont help, or did you forget the reason Batman referred me to you. They would destroy me as soon as look at me. I am leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me.' Her monotone returned and se refused to look at Robin. He got up and left without a word.

Once he had left the room a solitary tear ran down Ravens cheek and everything in her room exploded. She wiped the tear away and lay down on her bed. She planned on leaving early the next day, before anybody else woke up. She soon fell into a restless sleep.

Outside her room Robin heard the explosion, but kept on walking. The other Titans came running from the direction of the main room as they had also heard the explosion. Before any of them could ask he said 'Just leave her alone.' The four Titans walked back to the main room. 'Dude, what happened? What did you say to make her flip mmphh' Beast Boy suddenly found it very hard to talk as Starfire's hand was clamped firmly over his mouth. Robin turned around and walked slowly to his room. Once there he flopped on to his bed fully clothed. He soon fell to sleep, his dreams filled with Raven screaming, blood and dark, horrific creatures.

**Please reveiw. This is my first fic so be gentle, but honest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to ravenslair for reviewing. Sorry about the spelling mistakes, I never was any good at spelling. As requested I have continued with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

Raven woke up early the next morning. At 4.30 she entered the main room. She planned to leave a note, explaining her departure to the Titans. She just had to transfer all of her belongings into a pocket dimension that she could access from wherever she went and she would be ready to go. As she placed the note on the counter she heard an all to familiar voice _'Do you really think that you can save your friends by leaving them? This world will be mine, even if you should leave!'_ Raven panicked. What should she do? Either way earth was doomed. She took the note and left for her room. At a more reasonable time she would visit an old friend for advice.

Robin woke up with a start shortly after 4.30. He felt panicked for no reason. His mind immediately went to Raven, and he knew that she was the reason for his panic. Something was wrong with her. He quickly exited his room, noting that he was still wearing yesterdays uniform. He found Raven walking back to her room. He opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what he should say. However, Raven beat him to it. 'I'm not leaving. It won't make any difference. He'll still destroy earth.' Robin was stunned. 'So, what are you going to do now?' he asked. 'I have to go and see someone later on today. She'll know what to do.' With that Raven entered her room and locked the door. She began to clean up after last night's accident to kill some time.

Robin knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so he returned to his room, showered and changed and went to the main room to make some breakfast. As he ate he logged on the computer and began to do research. He soon lost track of time and before he knew it, it was 7.30 and Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the main room emerged in their usual pre breakfast argument. 'Meat' 'Tofu' 'Meat, ya scrawny little grass stain!' 'Dude, I've been most of these animals, its like eating me! Besides, tofu is way better for you. All the fat and stuff in meat can clog up your arteries and stuff!' 'Man, I'm half robot! I don't need to worry bout stuff like that!' With that Cyborg proceeded to retrieve his breakfast from the refrigerator and prepare it. It consisted of 3 different types of sausage, bacon, a whole ham, eggs, burgers, waffles and BBQ ribs!

By the time Cyborg's breakfast was ready Starfire had appeared, still dressed in fluffy pink pjs and slippers. She greeted everyone in her usual, cheerful way. As Cyborg sat down to eat Beast Boy started up again. 'Dude, like a dozen innocent animals had to die just to feed you for one meal! And ribs for breakfast? What were you thinking?' 'I was thinking bout eating my delicious meaty breakfast in peace grass stain. Leave me alone or I'll feed ya Stars pudding and make ya think its tofu!' 'Please friends, where is Raven? I wish to make her the Pudding of Ragarnosh.' said Starfire. 'What's that Star?' asked Beast Boy. 'It is what the people of my planet eat when we are to face troubled times. 'I don't know where she is Star. Try the roof, she might be meditating.' said Cyborg, in-between mouthfuls. 'She's gone out to see someone. She'll be back later.' said Robin, standing up. 'Dude, how long have you been there? And who's she gone to see?' questioned Beast Boy. 'I don't know who see went to see. She didn't say.' Robin frowned. He was worried about her. The others picked up on this and remained silent.

Raven knocked on the door of apartment 183. As she waited for an answer she looked around. The corridor was a mess! The dull paint peeled of the walls and wires hung from the light fittings; which flickered on and off. A small child wandered out of an apartment and stared at Raven. She was glad that she had changed into normal clothes and put a glamour over her hair to make it appear brown to all who looked at her; she wasn't in the mood to be recognised as a Teen Titan, certainly not in this neighbourhood.

The door in front of Raven opened to revel a young woman. She was tall, about 6 foot and well built with piercing green eyes and blood red hair that sat on her shoulders and stuck out in various directions. 'Long time no see Rach' the women said as she moved aside to allow Raven in. 'I've been busy with the Titans, and don't call me that!' Raven ran her hand through her hair and it returned to its normal purple. She signed and spoke 'Kali I need your help. It's started. I need your help to end it before the Titans get hurt.' 'Come on Rach, you know as well as I that it can't be stopped.' Kali said and with a smile added 'But it can be changed.' 'How?' questioned Raven, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 'Well, you could fight him.' 'What!' exclaimed Raven 'Waste my chance in a pointless battle that would end the way I fear; with him winning!' 'Rach, he's scared of your power! Your humanity makes you far stronger than he can begin to comprehend! That's why he sends you these apocalyptic visions, to scare you in to believing he is too strong to fight!' 'How do you know about my visions?' questioned Raven 'Because I had them when my father tried to take control of me, cousin. We've all been through it. Your father is just a hell of a lot stronger.' 'Yeah, he is a hell of a lot stronger, which means I can't beat him!' 'Why not! You have done before! When he attacked Azarath you forced him back through the portal, and that was four years ago! Your powers have only increased since then!' Kali shouted, angry at Ravens refusal to believe she could fight Trigon, and win. Raven replied 'I can't control my full power. I only managed to banish him back to his dimension because I was angry; furious! He killed my mother in front of me and I couldn't control my rage!' 'Then start learning kid! You're not alone. Your friends the Titans will do anything for you. We'll all fight to the bitter end for you. You gonna let us all down? You can do this. The prophecy only says you will release him. It doesn't say what you'll do after that. Make your own destiny.' Raven looked unconvinced. 'Look, Rach, do you really think that the council would have allowed you to survive if they thought you couldn't handle this?' 'Stop calling me 'Rach' Kali!' Raven exclaimed exasperatedly. 'Why? It's your name Rachel, the one your mother gave you. What would you rather I called you? Gem of Scath? Daughter of Trigon? Demon Spawn?' Raven glared at Kali 'How can you call me things like that? You're no different!' 'Yeah, but I made peace with what I am a long time ago.' Raven let out an infuriated cry and teleported out in a flash of black. Kali shook her head and walked over to an ornate cabinet that sat in the far corner of her apartment. She opened it to reveal an alter covered with a black cloth. She lit a red candle and blew a silver power onto it. She smiled and said 'Time to call in the cavalry.'

Raven appeared back in her room in a black flash. She proceeded to change in to her uniform and meditate in an attempt to calm her emotions after her chat with Kali. She woke from meditation at about 5PM and went to the main room to get something to eat.

Robin was the only one in the room. She tried to avoid him but the boy wonder didn't give up easily. 'So, did you find to the person you were looking for?' Raven nodded in response 'Did you find out anything that can help?' 'BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP' Robin was interrupted by the alarm. He ran to the computer and brought up the police report. 'Trouble at the docks!' he shouted as the other Titans rushed into the room. 'Raven, teleport us there, now!' he commanded. Raven nodded, raised her hands and chanted 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'

**Who thinks Cyborg's breakfast sounds yummy? **

**Please review. I will update as soon as I finish typing chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this has taken so long. I have been very busy with college work, but as it's my birthday I thought I'd take a break from that to update. **

**Many thanks to ravenslair for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

The Teen Titans arrived at the docks in a flash of black energy. 'Keep alert Titans' said Robin as the team spread out to search the area. 'Who did the report say was attacking?' asked Cyborg. 'It didn't. Raven what's wrong?' asked Robin. Raven was looking around wildly in all directions, seemingly looking for something. 'There's something here that shouldn't be. UGH!' she was hit by a red blast of energy that sent her flying backwards several feet. 'RAVEN' the Titans cried out in unison. Suddenly, the Titans were attacked by hideous, deformed creatures. One loomed over Ravens still figure. The Titans were frantic; they were unable to get to her. The monster raised a limb to strike. The Titans thought Raven was lost when a figure leapt from a tall building, landed behind the creature, kicked it in the back of the knee, causing it to fall, then broke its neck in one fluid, swift movement. The creature exploded into a shower of black powder. The newcomer helped Raven to her feet and said 'Thought you knew better than to walk in to a trap as obvious as this.' Raven smiled and the figure turned to face the creatures, which had ceased their assault on the Titans and now stared at the newcomer, hissing and muttering in an incomprehensible language. Raven muttered to the stranger 'Kali, be careful.' Kali smiled at this comment and stepped forward. The smile slipped off her face as the first of the creatures launched its self at her. She spun around, hitting it with at high kick in the side of the head. A loud crack resonated through the area and the monster exploded into black dust as before. For about ten seconds there was no movement, the horde of creatures ran at Kali, screaming. The Titans watched the ensuing fight for a few seconds before realising the strange newcomer needed no assistance. They ran over to Raven, concerned for her welfare, then continued to watch the fight.

It lasted less than 2 minutes. All that remained of the monsters was the black powder. Kali walked over to the Titans and spoke 'Hi, I'm Kali, an old friend of Ravens.' The male Titans stared at her without saying a word. Robin was amazed by the way she fought; even Batman didn't fight that well! Beastboy and Cyborg were stunned by the way she looked. She wore tight grey jeans with black biker boots over the top, and a red vest with a black leather corset over the top. To finish the look she wore a long black leather coat that reached her ankles, and when she moved her hand to brush her messy red hair from her face a sword could be seen hanging at her hips. Starfire was the first to speak. 'Many thanks friend of Raven, for defeating these evil creatures. Curiosity abounds. Please. Where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favourite colour; do you wish to be my friend?' 'Um, Azarath originally, teleported, black, um OK.' 'Oh, joyous greetings new friend!' exclaimed Starfire as she pulled Kali into one of her patented bone-crushing hugs. 'Wait, you said Azarath. That's one of Ravens magic words, isn't it?' Beastboy said as he pulled himself out of his daze. 'Its also a place' said Kali. How did you fight these creatures off so easily? It looked like fun for you!' questioned Robin finding his voice. 'Kali's half demon, like me' Raven cut in 'We're cousins, her father and my father are brothers.' After a moments uncomfortable silence while the Titans processed this information Cyborg spoke. 'What were these things?' 'Low level solider demons. They're nothing really, merely slaves to their masters will.' Replied Kali, sounding like she did this everyday. 'OK' said Robin, slightly freaked out 'I think we should return to the tower. Kali, are you coming? Raven, Kali, what's wrong?' Raven and Kali were looking at an old warehouse. 'Please don't let that be what I think it is. I am so not in the mood to deal with it right now!' exclaimed Kali. A loud howl was heard, coming from the warehouse. Robin started forward to investigate but Kali held him back. 'I think it might be wise to leave, quickly' she said. Raven nodded ant teleported them back to the tower.

**Please review. I could use some ideas as I know what I want to happen at the end but I'm not sure how to get there. Next chapter will be you soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. First it was Christmas, then I had exams and then I got reallyill. **

**Thanks to ravenslair for reviewing and again, sorry its been so long since I updated. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

The Titans, plus Kali, reappeared in the main room of the tower. 'OK, what was that thing and why were you so scared of it?' Robin questioned Kali. 'Firstly, it was a demon that serves Trigon. Its about twenty feet tall and pretty powerful. Secondly, I'm not scared of it; I'm just not in the mood to deal with it.' Kali answered. Noticing Beastboy was starring at her she added 'Eyes back in kid, if you don't want them removing.' Beastboy turned a red for a few seconds. 'So you're half demon too? What kind of powers do you have, if you don't mind us asking.' asked Cyborg. 'I don't mind you asking, but I don't really have powers; not like Raven and some of the others. I'm just stronger than humans and I fight really well.' 'Cool, wait! Others? There are more of you?' exclaimed Beastboy. Raven and Kali nodded and he continued. 'Do you all look, well, kind of weird?' 'Who are you calling weird looking?' Beastboy didn't look too happy at that comment. Kali glanced at him before turning to Raven. 'I should get home. Keep in touch.' Before she could move Cyborg spoke up. 'Why don't we drive you home.' 'No, its fine. I'll walk.' Kali replied. 'You live on the other side of town, Kali. We'll take you home.' said Raven. Kali sighed and gave in.

The Titans and Kali got into the T-car, with Cyborg driving. Kali didn't look to impressed with sitting next to a hyperactive Starfire, who continued to ask her questions. 'What do you do for a living?' What is your favourite pizza topping?' and so on. Cyborg started the engine and drove out of the garage. As he got to the main road he turned to Kali and spoke 'So, where are we going?' She gave him the address and everyone bar Raven and Kali gasped in shock. 'But that's the bad part of the city! The cops are scared to go there! Aren't you afraid you'll get mugged or something!' exclaimed Beastboy. Kali let out a snort of laughter. Raven spoke with a smile on her face 'If anyone is dumb enough to take on Kali then they deserve everything that they get.' 'What do they get?' questioned Robin. '6 months or so in a full body cast. Depends on my mood and how much of a prat they are.' Kali responded, smiling at the reaction it produced in the Titans. Cyborg glanced back at Robin; both of them seemed concerned about this. Cyborg turned back to the road. He guessed if Kali was Ravens friend then she couldn't be that bad.

Cyborg turned a corner and announced 'We're here Kali' then gasped in shock. The apartment block was on fire. Before he even stopped the car Kali opened the door and leapt out. She ran towards the crowd and pushed her way through. The Titans raced after her. Kali got to the barrier and attempted to get past it. The police tried to stop her but Raven reacted before she got angry, shouting out 'She's with us!' They stepped aside and let Kali and the Titans through.

Kali ran up several flights of stairs, up a corridor and stopped outside apartment 183 for a few seconds, before pushing door the burnt out door. The mark of Scath was burnt onto the floor. The Titans stared into Kali's incinerated apartment. 'What happened?' asked Starfire. 'I pissed off my uncle!' Kali replied, kicking a chair and reducing it to a pile of ashes. 'Guess Trigon doesn't want anyone helping Raven.' said Robin as he stepped into the apartment. Kali walked over to the cabinet that held her alter and knew instantly why none of the others had responded to her call yet; the alter was destroyed, and with it so was the summoning spell she had cast. 'Friend, the loss of you home means that you have nowhere to stay. Perhaps you could stay with us?' said Starfire. 'No, I don't want to impose' replied Kali. Truthfully, she didn't want to stay in a giant T with a bunch of hyperactive do-gooder super teens. 'Its OK. You wont be imposing. We have plenty of room.' said Robin. 'Yeah, and you can help us look for a way to defeat Trigon.' exclaimed Beastboy. It seemed like this was Kali's only option. She didn't have anywhere else to stay in this dimension, and she would be able to try to convince Raven that she could fight her father. Kali looked at Raven and spoke in a strange language _'Are you OK with this?' _Raven nodded and spoke in English 'Is there any stuff that wasn't burnt?' Kali stepped into another room and came back in a few seconds dragging two large, unburnt trunks. 'Dude, how come there not ash?' questioned Beastboy. 'Magic' Kali and Raven replied simultaneously. Kali went back into the room and dragged out another two trunks. Raven teleported the trunks back to the tower whilst the others retuned to the car and drove back.

**I'll post the next chapter within a week. Please review.**


End file.
